CC-2224
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Clone Marshal Commander, Imperial Battalion Commander | bijnaam = | functie = Clone Commander | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DC-15A Blaster Rifle DC-15S Blaster | vervoer = LAAT/I Obex | affiliatie = 7th Sky Corps Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Cody, Clone CC-2224, was een Clone Marshal Commander tijdens de Clone Wars. Net zoals alle Clone Troopers was CC-2224 een clone van Jango Fett. Omwille van zijn zelfstandigheid werd CC-2224 beschouwd als een potentiële Clone Commander. Cody werd onder andere de commandant van het 2nd Airborne Company, 7th Sky Corps en het 212th Attack Battalion. Na de Clone Wars diende CC-2224 in het Galactic Empire. Hij was ook leider van Ghost Company Biografie Tijdens de Clone Wars werd CC-2224 verder opgeleid door de ARC Trooper Alpha-17. Na deze opleiding, die een individueel bewustzijn bij Commanders moest versterken, nam hij de naam Cody aan. Zijn armor kende een aantal modificaties zoals een vizier aan zijn helm, een jetpack en extra antennes op zijn schouders en helm. Meestal werd hij als aanvoerder van het 7th Sky Corps in missies gekoppeld aan een Jedi High General. Eerst diende hij onder Mace Windu en daarna onder Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zo nam hij deel aan missies op Kooriva, Bomis Korri IV, Belderone, Cato Neimoidia, Saleucami en Sarrish. Op Christophsis was Cody samen met Rex verantwoordelijk voor het ontmaskeren van de Clone verrader Slick. Cody vocht vervolgens mee in de Battle of Christophsis aan de zijde van Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Captain Rex. Later maakte Cody met Captain Rex een aantal inspecties in Listening Posts rondom de planeet Kamino. Hiervoor gebruikte hij de Obex. Dit schip werd echter op de Rishi Moon vernietigd omdat deze basis was veroverd door de CIS. Rex en Cody hadden een vermoeden dat er iets niet klopte. Samen met enkele Clone Troopers konden Rex en Cody de basis heroveren en tenslotte de basis opblazen opdat de Republic zou merken dat er iets niet klopte. thumb|left|250px|Cody en [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] In de Second Battle of Geonosis speelde Cody een belangrijke rol. Toen het LAAT/i Gunship van Obi-Wan Kenobi was neergehaald, organiseerde Cody zijn troepen in een cirkel om zo lang mogelijk stand te houden. Hij liet Waxer en Boil Kenobi ophalen en hield stand totdat Anakin Skywalker en Ki-Adi-Mundi hun positie kwamen versterken. Na het gevecht, ging Cody mee naar de Progate Temple waar Luminara Unduli werd bevrijd en Poggle the Lesser werd gegrepen. In het Saleucami System streed Cody tegen Grievous maar de cyborg kon ontkomen. Daarna assisteerde Cody Obi-Wan tijdens de speurtocht naar Grievous op Saleucami die uiteindelijk geen succes zou worden. Nadat Cody Duchess Satine Kryze had proberen te beschermen aan boord van de Coronet op weg naar Coruscant, was hij een van de teamleden die Even Piell en Wilhuff Tarkin moesten gaan bevrijden uit de Citadel op Lola Sayu. Tijdens de Battle of Umbara vochten Cody en zijn Clones onder het bevel van Obi-Wan Kenobi en bleven ze gespaard van Pong Krells misdaden totdat de Clones van het 501st Legion het door een valstrik van Krell opnamen tegen Clones van het 212th Attack Battalion. Na de dood van Waxer beseften de Clones dat Krell moest ontheven worden uit zijn taak. Cody vocht ook mee om Kiros te bevrijden nadat de Togruta-kolonisten waren ontvoerd door de Zygerrians. Cody kon ook niet helpen dat de Negotiator werd vernietigd nadat Grievous de vloot van Obi-Wan had veroverd. Cody en Obi-Wan konden net op tijd vluchten in een Escape Pod. thumb|left|250px|Cody krijgt het bevel van [[Palpatine om Order 66 uit te voeren.]] Toen Kenobi op het einde van de Clone Wars naar Utapau trok om General Grievous op te sporen, nam hij Cody en zijn 212th Attack Battalion mee. Cody's troepen landden net op Utapau toen Kenobi Grievous confronteerde. Toen de Battle of Utapau al een tijd bezig was, ontving Cody een bevel van Palpatine genaamd Order 66. Meteen daarna gaf hij het bevel om Obi-Wan Kenobi neer te schieten. Galactic Empire Tijdens de New Order werd Cody ondergebracht bij de Stormtroopers waar hij een Battalion Commander werd. Cody werd gestationeerd op Kamino waar hij Timira City moest bewaken. Cody was een van de laatste veteranen van de Clone Wars in 1 BBY. Hij had minachting voor de nieuwe Stormtrooper clones omdat die de kwaliteit van zijn troepen sterk naar beneden haalden. Achter de schermen * Cody werd gespeeld door Temuera Morrison. * Zijn naam zou een hommage zijn aan het personage Commando Cody uit een B-film. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game wordt Cody door Grievous onthoofd tijdens de Battle of Utapau. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rookies **The Hidden Enemy **Children of the Force **Landing at Point Rain **Legacy of Terror **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter **Cat and Mouse **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Darkness on Umbara **Kidnapped **Bound for Rescue **Point of No Return Bron *Cody in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Force Unleashed II (Game) *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Personages category:Clone Commanders